Once-Mortal
by Rage of Lunacy
Summary: War is a strange thing, especially when the power you hold is enough to shift the entire balance, not to mention the secrets some comrades hide deep within themselves. Skyrim/Bleach crossover. Bad summaries are bad, and AP students have no time. GrimmIchi. Rated T for the whole package that comes with GrimmIchi.
1. Rising

**Hey, guys. I know I should be working on In the Name of Faith, but I've been tossing this storyline around in my head for several weeks now and I really want to follow through with it. All throughout this fic, there are some things that just wouldn't happen in the Elder Scrolls universe. I know that. If anybody wants to come at me and try to correct me, keep this in mind as you do: I've played the Elder Scrolls since Arena and I'm using the Elder Scrolls Wiki as my reference. Anything that doesn't fit into the lore or whatever is there because I need it to be. I'll break faces if I get reviews with corrections.**

**That being said, I hope you enjoy, and if you don't understand some of the terms I use, check at the end of the chapter. I'll give definitions/rough descriptions to the best of my ability, and if I miss one, feel free to shoot me a PM or ask in a review. I'm going to try to reply to those in this fic.**

**Thanks for dealing with my BLEH speech at the beginning of this, and I hope I do Skyrim's mood justice. **

**DISCLAIMER: THE ELDER SCROLLS BELONGS TO BETHESDA, AND BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO. I OWN NEITHER. IF I DID, YOU COULD MARRY RALOF. WHICH YOU CAN'T. SO I DON'T.**

**Once-Mortal**

**Summary: War is a strange thing, especially when the power you hold is enough to shift the entire balance, not to mention the secrets some comrades hide deep within themselves. Skyrim/Bleach crossover. Bad summaries are bad, and AP students have no time. GrimmIchi. Rated T+ for the whole package that comes with GrimmIchi.**

**Rating: T+ for scenes of violence, harsh language, sexual references, that kind of thing. You know, everything that comes with GrimmIchi.**

**Pairing(s): GrimmIchi, hinted RenIchi, hinted IchiHichi.**

****UPDATE 18Sep2013 - It took me a while to realize I'd left out a word. Nothing new, except a major mistake has been fixed. Chapter 3 is in progress, I swear.**

* * *

_Mehrunes Dagon's Plane of Oblivion, early Fourth Era._

_ The tower echoed with the pained screams of souls damned to Oblivion, but a certain baritone had become music to his ears. Shirosaki, the pale Dremora Kynval, stalked up the spiral staircase, listening to the sounds of eternal torture and the clinking of his armor. As he reached the top, he instantly locked his gold-on-black eyes on his Lord Dagon's favored Bosmer. This one had something special lined up for him, considering he had the entire top floor to himself. Lord Mehrunes Dagon had visited him already, as the elf was still and quiet, looking less like a Mer and more like a Daedra. Almost two hundred years, that elf had hung by his wrists, slowly losing who he was and becoming who he was fated to become. And for two hundred years, Shirosaki had watched his pain with a fond eye._

_ In life, the Bosmer had murdered and pillaged in the name of the Daedric Princes as their chosen mortal champion. In death, he was the object of their imagination; they plotted against Nirn, with him at the helm of their armies. His soul was strong, and had accepted Kyndom almost instantly. Now, its strength continued to grow, raising the once-mortal through the ranks even though he remained here, a prisoner in chains. The Daedra gave a psychotic grin. Once the young man awoke, he would be given his Kyn name, his armor, his follower, and his steed. He would look the part, but he would no longer _be_ Bosmer. He would be Valkynaz; he would be fear itself; he would Oblivion's messenger to Nirn._

_ Not even the Knight of the Nine could stop the Princes._

* * *

_Skyrim, Fourth Era, year two-hundred and one._

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Brun? Summoning Daedra is tricky business, and I don't want to—"

"It's for the people of Skyrim. I'm not about to let those damned Imperials take my home from me. I'll send it back when the war's over, Itan-Ru, I promise. You just… you don't understand. You're Argonian, not Nord," Brun defended, fidgeting in the dark chill surrounding Mehrunes Dagon's shrine. If anyone, Stormcloak, Imperial, or other, knew they were up there or what they were about to do, no one had appeared to stop them. The ancient doors closing the shrine off from the outside world groaned and shifted open, causing both soldiers to stiffen and turn.

_Enter if you dare, mortals_, a deep voice echoed from within. Looks of uncertainty were exchanged, but neither moved to leave.

"We've come this far, we should continue." Brun stepped forward and into the abyss just past the entrance. A muffled yell spurred the Argonian away from the doors, panic stricken across his scaled features. His feet were yanked out from under him by an unknown force, but he continued to scramble away. His fingers hooked around the edge of the stairs, giving him the false hope of escape. A forceful pull on his body broke his grasp and he followed his companion, shrieks of terror careening through the forests like a shrill dragon cry.

_Fools, _the voice murmured. _You've unleashed your doom…_

* * *

**OKAY. That was harder than I thought it would be. You can go ahead and guess who it may be in reviews if you want. ANYWAY. Please review/rate/ask questions. :) –Jayy**

* * *

_**Daedra – **_**the general term used for creatures from Oblivion.**

_**Dremora – **_**the humanoid inhabitants of Oblivion, also known as the Kyn.**

_**Oblivion – **_**The Elder Scrolls "Hell."**

_**Kynval – **_**Dremora warrior-knight that has distinguished itself in battle and shown the deliberate steadiness of potential war leaders.**

_**Daedric Princes – **_**the most powerful of Daedra, and commonly worshipped as gods. 17 in total; Azura, Boethiah, Clavicus Vile, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Jyggalag, Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Mephala, Meridia, Molag Bal, Namira, Nocturnal, Peryite, Sanguine, Sheogorath, and Vaermina.**

_**Mer – **_**Elfkind.**

_**Valkynaz – **_**highest rank of Dremora, the end.**

_**Bosmer – **_**Wood elf.**

_**Argonian – **_**Lizard-like humanoid from the province of Black Marsh.**

_**Nord – **_**Native of Skyrim.**

_**Knight of the Nine – **_**Originally a quest in TES:IV Oblivion. I decided that Ichigo needed someone to match him on the battlefield, so I resurrected the Holy Relics. **

* * *

**I think I got everything. If I missed something, like I said, don't be afraid to ask. There is also the Elder Scrolls Wiki (UESP, **_**not**_** Wikipedia) that you can look at, if I don't get back to you before the next chapter.**

**Thanks and see ya next time!**


	2. Dovahkiin

"You have done well in locating and learning all that we can send you to find, Dovahkiin. Your knowledge now equals our own; you can learn no more from us. Tell me, Bosmer, what will you do now?" Master Arngeir asked tentatively, watching the younger's movements as he packed his saddlebags.

"I suppose I'll go join the war," the student replied. He lifted bright blue eyes to the old face he'd grown up seeing. "I know that's not what you think I should do with my gift, but I feel like I must. Something… here," he paused to fist his tunic over his heart, "tells me to go to Windhelm and join Ulfric." Arngeir nodded solemnly, turning to address Master Borri.

"Bring him his cloak. The winds are sharp this morning." The Greybeard turned his gaze to the one who had changed from a diligent lad to an impressive warrior within the halls of High Hrothgar.

"Grimmjow, if you believe that Windhelm is where you need be, I will not argue. You are no longer the boy Balgruuf brought to us. You are the man Paarthurnax shaped to defend Skyrim and her people, whether you choose to believe it or not." Borri reappeared with a battered, yet sturdy cloak similar to his own, fondly tossing it over the young elf's broad shoulders.

"Dovahkiin," he whispered with pride, the walls shaking with the power hidden beneath his voice. Grimmjow gave a small grin, nodding his head at the man. Looking around, he noticed the other Greybeards standing in his doorway.

"Einarth, Arngeir, Borri, Wulfgar… Thank you," he said quietly. He was afraid that if he was much louder, he would weep. It felt like he was leaving home for the first time. In a sense, he was.

_Being orphaned in Cyrodiil at a young age, he had been traveling north with a Khajiiti caravan headed for Skyrim. All had gone wrong, however, when the Imperial army ambushed them, shouting falsities of Stormcloak allegiance. Grimmjow had been the only one to survive, only to be bound and tossed into the back of a cart headed for Helgen. Along the way, he'd met Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion, and Renji Abarai, a teenaged, redheaded Nord who had comforted the younger boy with promises of Sovngarde as they'd entered the fort. There had also been a horse thief from Rorikstead, but he had been killed when he'd tried to flee._

_ The Imperials hadn't asked his name or home before sentencing him to death by the block. He remembered running to Renji's side, tears running freely down his face. The taller Nord had let the Bosmer child lean on him, silently daring any Imperial to take him away. Then the dragon had appeared, wings darkening the sky and roaring fury's fire. Men ran and cowered, and fought and died. Renji and Ulfric had half-led, half-dragged Grimmjow to a tower, promptly telling him to stop his tears and trust them. You'll leave here alive, I swear to you, Renji had promised as he cut Grimmjow's wrists free of their rope binds. They'd escaped Helgen through a tunnel under the Keep, where Grimmjow had spilt his first blood with a dagger taken from a dead Imperial captain. Ulfric continued on to Windhelm while Renji sought help from his sister, Rukia, in Riverwood, Grimmjow in tow. _

_ Rukia took Grimmjow in almost immediately, ignoring the fact that he was Mer completely as she'd asked him all the Imperials had ignored. He was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ten years old, frightened and alone. She'd fed him and cleaned him up, giving him a tunic her son had long outgrown and the steel sword her husband had carried before he'd died. They'd said their goodbyes, and Renji had taken him to Whiterun. Along the way, the two had heard a thunderous call from atop the Throat of the World. Dovahkiin, it had echoed, leaving Grimmjow feeling a relentless tugging on his being._

_ Renji had had to go his separate way outside of the city, leaving Grimmjow with instructions to go to the Jarl. With a pinky swear to see each other again someday, they'd split. Grimmjow had wasted no time finding Whiterun's Keep, Dragonsreach. The Jarl had taken in his appearance, asked him if he had heard the Greybeard's call and, when Grimmjow had nodded, immediately had his housecarl prepare two horses and enough provisions to last until Ivarstead. Four days later, he'd pushed the doors to High Hrothgar open and been accepted as Dovahkiin, the Dragonborn. In the ten years that followed, he traveled Skyrim, finding Words of Power and sealing Alduin away in time once again. _

Now here he stood, twenty-one years old and venturing out of High Hrothgar, seemingly for good. He turned back to the doors closing behind him, bags and steel sword in hand. At the base of the stairs, a horse nickered in impatience as the two were battered by cold winds and snow.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Grimmjow grumbled. A flurry of wind and air, followed by a thud, signaled the white dragon Paarthurnax's arrival.

"Krif voth ahkrin, Dovahkiin. Lok, Thu'um. Lahney ko krongrah, Fahliil," the dragon rumbled.

"Lok, Thu'um, dovah. Kogaan." The dragon took off again, leaving Grimmjow and the horse to their future. Grimmjow looked down the stairs at the stocky beast, sighing inwardly. As he lifted his foot to take his first step, the other slipped out from under him, dumping him down the stone steps.

"Bah," he growled as he picked himself up, clicking his tongue at the horse. It came to him and he fastened his bags to the saddle before swinging onto the creature's back. Shaking loose snow from his hair and ignoring the slight ache in his back, he pulled up the cowl of his cloak and nudged the horse forward with his heels.

* * *

**LOOKIE. 972 words without an AN! *happy little dance* Anyway, I thought this would be a nice long thing to introduce one of the major babies in this one. DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, HUH? That's okay. My sister called it, too.**

**Lol, see yas! –Jayy**

**OOP, one more thing. I decided that, if you're reading this, you're pretty comfortable with Skyrim and Bleach. Meaning all that writing everything out shit… I don't have to do that. I'll just write down what **_**I**_** had to look up. So, yep. I'll leave the one in the first chapter up because there's a lot of crap from Oblivion in it.**

**Also, I like Wood Elves. Can't you tell?**

* * *

**Krif voth ahkrin. – "Fight bravely" in the Dragon language.**

**Lok, Thu'um. – "Sky above, Voice within" in the Dragon language.**

**Lahney ko krongrah, Fahliil. – "Live in victory, elf" in the Dragon language.**

**Kogaan – "Thanks" in Dragon.**

**Bah – "Wrath" in Dragon.**


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Hey, guys.  
This isn't really a chapter, and it's posted on all of my in-progress fics because it's really important.**

**All of my fics and I are going on a hiatus from which I have no idea when I will return. I don't mean to leave you all hanging; I hate when it happens to me. But I can't keep up with my stories right now. My reasons are kinda personal, but I think that, as faithful readers that read every scrap of paper that I post, you deserve to know why I'm leaving.**

**I don't mean to guilt trip or put my problems on any of you, but my main reason is because my dad left Wednesday morning and I can't cope. Like, at all. I've been crying more than my sister does on her period. (She wanted you all to know that "fuck ovaries" is her new catchphrase, by the way.)**

**My other reason is because I do this thing called "writing backwards." Basically, I write the first chapter, sometimes the first two, and then I write the story from the end to the beginning. It's a lot easier for me than writing all the way from point A to point B. I think the reason why I dislike the quality of In the Name of Faith so much is because I've been writing forwards rather than backwards. The same goes for Once-Mortal and American Misadventures.**

**Now, I'm not saying that I'm giving my stories up; no way, I put time I could've been doing homework into these. I just need a little time to get everything written.**

**I honestly couldn't keep writing without all of the people who are always there, reading and reviewing my stuff. You guys rock, and I truly appreciate it. I love you.**


End file.
